Spinner and Darcy
by J. R. Devaal
Summary: Darcy and Spinner go to a house party on a date, what will happen when drugs and peer pressure insue?


Spinner and Darcy

Another piece of Fanfiction from my brother's collection of really weird writing, he's got a lot of this freaky, funny shit, but he'd like to stay anonamous.

* * *

Spinner and darcy had been spending a lot of time together, they had been dating for a while and were making out alot. They spent a lot of their time together attending christian club meetings, and would usually hang out with darcys friends from the club. spinner was still friends with jay and some of the guys from the old gang. jays parents had gone away for the weekend and he invited spinner to a party he was throwing. spinner knew he could get into trouble hanging out with those guys, so he invited darcy to come with him.

Spinner and darcy arrived at the party and everyone was drinking, which made darcy uncomfortable.

"I dont know about this spin" darcy said nervously.

"dont worry, these guys are my friends. nothing bads going to happen here. spinner said with confidence. Jay walked up to the couple holding a few beers and a big sloppilly rolled blunt and greeted them "hey guys welcome to the party, you ready to get messed up."

" i dont think so jay" said darcy while rolling her eyes, she held spinners hand eagerly waiting his response. "I'll have one or two" said spinner taking a beer from jays hand. darcy looked up at spinner with disaproval. im going out to th porch to smoke this thing, you in?'' said jay walking towards the door. " yeaaah dude, ill be there in a minute."

Darcy grabbed jays arm looking up at him, she was very disappointed with spinner.

"your not going to drink that and go smoke weed with them are you?

"come on lighten up darce its just a beer and a little pot its no big deal" replied spinner sticking his chest out trying to look cool infront of his friends. "but what about the club..." darcy said pointing to spinners friendship club ring. "what jesus drank wine" he replied. "I dont think jesus ever smoked weed." "he could have, here try one of these" spinner said, pulling a wine cooler from an ice bucket on the kitchen counter. "well I guess one wont hurt, its a party after all." said darcy trying to gain the approval of a differant crowd.

Spinner and darcy mingled at the party and were both on their fifth drink. Jay took spinner aside, and darcy went to the kitchen to get another drink."hey dude the master suite is available, if you want to take that fine church ass upstairs. good to have you back man" said Jay while slipping a fat doobie in to spinners chest piocket. "hey thanks man" replied spinner looking over at darcy in the kitchen. Darcy was bending over reaching in to the fridge wearing a tight pair of grey yoga pants with the top of her light blue thong hanging out. spinner didnt hesitate to collect his girlfriend to head upstairs." hey babe you want to go upstairs and talk for a while? " asked spinner seductively.

"sure" she replied. the two went upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind them.

They immediatly started kissing and laydown on the bed, spinner started reaching his hand up her shirt and darcy brushed his hand away. they continued making out and spinner tried going for the under the shirt over the bra again, this time he got almost all the way before darcy stopped him. "hey, slow down spin" darcy said softly pushing his hand down. they continued to kiss and spinner, drunk, frustrated, horny and tired of friendship clubs christian bullshit preventing him from having fun just went for it and stuck his hand down the front of her tight yoga pants he felt her pussy for just a second and could feel that she was as ready to go as he was, before she pushed him away and sat up on the bed and said; "hey! what are you doing, we made a promiss to frindship club and god that we wont have sex until were married" "we have to have some fun darcy or lifes just not worth it" spinner said, angry that he'd been rejected again. "thats not the kind of fun I want to have, at least not now" she replied.

spinner pulled the joint that jay gave him from his pocket and lit it laying back on the head board visibly upset shaking his head. Darcy could see that spinner was upset about never having any fun and was desperate to find away to satisfy him without sleeping with him, she knew that tramp mexiwhore manny used to put out for him. " hey can i have a puff of that" she placed her hand on his theigh "your right i do need to lighten up and have some fun". he passed her the joint feeling releived that she was willing to try to not be such took a short puff from the expertly rolled fatty and let out a feminen cough. they talked while finishing off the doob." ohh im totally feeling it now my whole bodys tingling this feels sooo cool."

"yeah its og kush, Jay only gets the good stuff'" he replied putting his arm around her pulling her close. they layed back down and started in to making out again. Darcy had never felt anything like that having never been high before. her body was tingling and it felt so good having spinner lying on top of could feel him pressing his erect cock against her theigh, she was trying to picture it in her mind (she had never seen one before). she took spinners hand and put it on her breast outside her top. spinner got excited that she was giving him the second base greenlight. he made a move for her bra and she let him. he quickly unclasped it and brought his hand around to massage her breast her nipples were hard and very sensitive, darcy let out a soft moan. spinner pulled her shirt of exposing her small breasts, he began sucking her little pink nipples. the curiosity got to be too much for darcy, she reached down and felt spinners hard cock on the outside of his pants and then started unbuttoning them. spinner got up on his knees on top of her and watched as she unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out. she imediatly fell in love with it and forgot all about her promiss and friendship club. she pulled spinner down on top of her and started kisssing him, she spread her legs and felt the spinners shaft on her pussy she started humping it trying to stimulate her clit, spinner got the hint and started humping, rubbing his cock against her pussy. darcy moaned and was really turned on and started getting really wet and a visible wet spot was developing on the out side of her tight yoga pants. she flipped spinner over on to his back.

"I want to suck it" she said unable to contain her excitement. spinner kicked his pants all the way down and she softly grabbed his penis around the base and cupped his balls with her other hand gently squeezing. she began to stroke it then rested the head against her bottom lip, she stuck out her tongue and put the whole head in her mouth and started moving her head up and down. she looked up at him while she sucked his cock slurping on all the saliva she was leaving on his shaft. spinner put his hand on the back of her head and guided her further down his shaft until she started to gag. spinner let out a releived sigh and pulled his dick out of her mouth and shot a huge pent up load of cum on her face narrowly missing her eye, he quickly rubbed out another two ropes that made a slappping sound as they hit her neck and tits. darcy layed back on the bed surprised by spinners ejuculate explosion, she wipped some of his cum of her face with her fingers and couldnt help but taste it. spinner grabbed the top of her pants and aggressivly pulled them down simultaniously pullying her toward the edge of the bed, "your turn baby" he said pulling her tight blue thong to the side not hesitating to to lick her blushing pussy lips. he plunged his tongue in to her hole and then licked up toward her clit pausing to suck on it. darcy was moanig soft and efeminatly, rubbing spinners hair with both hands. spinner reached up and pinched her hard nipples with both hands as he licked her clit and penetrated her wet pussy with his middle finger. all of darcys moaning and the sweet taste of her hot pussy gave spinner a raging hard on. " mmm oh yeah spin mmmm fuck me spin I want you to be my first" she said with her body trembling in pleasure. spinner pulled her pantys off and got on top to mount darcy, he rubbed his dick on the outside of her shaved twat and slowly inserted his cock in to her tight virgin pussy hole. she quivered and moaned as he pushed furhter in to her creamy hole, spinner started thrusting slowly in and out of her well lubricated cunt, her creamy white pussy goo coating the length of his shaft. darcy grabbed his arms while he began to hump harder and faster, he could see the look of discomfort on her face, bitting her lower lip tasting spinners semen that was quickly drying on her face and tits. her virgin pussy was bleeding on spinners cock, he thrusted even harder hearing his cock squishing in her tight hole. spinner had never expierienced such a pleasurable pussy and couldnt hold out much longer, darcy was quivering and shaking, moaning loudly enough to alert the party goers downstairs. spinner couldnt hold on anymore he pulled his dick out and added even more cum to her tits and face shooting a long stream from her belly button to her hair.

exhausted they both lay back on the bed to catch their breath. " I love you darcy, and im going to marry you when we turn 18" spinner kissed her and started getting dressed. darcy replied; " I love you too spin." she pulled up her pantys and searched on the floor for her pants, the sexual high she was feeling was quickly wearing off and she relised that she had broken her promiss to god and the club. she was so embarassed she couldnt look spinner in the eye. " Its getting late I should get home" she said pulling her shirt on. spinner offered to walk her home but she wanted to walk by herself. she quickly departed from the party. spinner went down stairs and joined jay and alex smoking a joint, feeling satisfied by his sexual conquest.

The end.


End file.
